


Silver Marriage

by dedlit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angst and Porn, Art, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of even more terrible stuff, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: Daniel (formerly LaRusso) Silver made the mistake of hugging Johnny Lawrence when he met him at 'Silver Auto Group' and has to deal with his husband's wrath when he comes home...
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Silver Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ignore the warnings if you intend to read this!
> 
> Enjoy if you still want to go on. Because my beautiful, gorgeous, talented and simply wonderful beta [kdyelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdyelo/pseuds/kdyelo) really did an amazing job giving this story that final polish. (Yes, this is a KK reference.)

Johnny anxiously twisted the ‘Silver Auto Group’ card in his hands while he waited for the secretary to return with the insurance forms for his car. He hoped against all odds that his baby was okay. He couldn’t believe his luck that the dealership working on his vehicle was one as exclusive as this place. A glance around showed Johnny that none of the cars in here would be something he could EVER afford.

When he turned further around, he forgot all about that because _he_ appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

Daniel LaRusso, his childhood nemesis. _Fuck._

The tanned man looked ridiculously pretty, one might even say gorgeous. Sauntering over to the door in expensive dark-blue suit pants, his white dress shirt ridiculously tight and probably tailored, a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, the man flashed a smile across the room that was too bright to be natural. The delicate watch on his wrist looked expensive, as did the necklace with the silver tag around his neck. From his right ear dangled a silver earpiece; a pair of sunglasses in his lush hair completed the look of ‘Fuck all of you, I’m richer than anybody else here.’

Johnny tried to walk out unseen, barely able to resist the temptation to hide under his hoodie. But he had always been misfortune’s favorite bitch, and a sweet light voice called out, “Johnny?”

 _Fuck._ He turned around with a wince.

“Johnny Lawrence, I knew it was you! Holy… how the hell are you?” Daniel LaRusso gawked at him with that dazzling smile on his face and pulled Johnny into a soft hug. “Look at you. You still got those golden locks, hey? God, this is crazy. How have you been?”

“Great, thanks, great.” Johnny had a hard time getting the words out. Up close, the man looked even more beautiful. Probably had done some botox or shit like that because he had virtually no wrinkles. His full, dark hair was styled as though he was about to do a photoshoot.

“That’s great.”

Johnny noticed one of the employees take an interest in their conversation, which seemed to make LaRusso obviously uncomfortable. All of his enthusiasm vanished in mere seconds. In its stead, there emerged a nervousness that was cute but uncalled for.

“Well, it has been great seeing you. Maybe we can catch up sometime? My treat.”

“Yeah. Uhm, have a good one, LaRusso.”

At that moment, a beautiful woman who reminded Johnny of a young Michelle Pfeiffer arrived at Daniel’s side. “Mr. Silver. The master called. He wants you back at the manor immediately.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Silver?” He didn’t even try to comprehend the whole ‘master’ business, since his brain was still processing the mere fact that he ran into Daniel in the first place.

Was that a blush on LaRusso’s face? “Well, bye, Johnny. It was good seeing you. Maybe we can catch up another time.” A stern expression on his attractive face, LaRusso rushed out.

The woman gave Johnny a head to toe scan. Her eyes bored into his when she snapped, “I wouldn’t look at Mr. Silver that way. His husband has ruined men for less.”

“Husband?!” Johnny realized a second too late that he spoke his shocked thought aloud.

The woman scrunched her eyebrows as though she couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he was. “That was Daniel Silver, husband of the owner of this auto group.” When Johnny just blinked at her, she continued with a huff, “Owns basically half the stock market? Billionaire Terence Silver?”

It was a blessing that the secretary from before arrived at that moment to inform him they’d need another couple of days until his car was ready. Now at least he didn’t have to respond. What would he say anyways? – ‘I’m just his old high school karate rival.’

“Thank you, and-“ Johnny turned to ice-woman.

“Maggy Spencer, junior.” She hands him her card.

“Miss Spencer, I don’t really care about … all that, so, have a nice day, I guess?”

Confused and annoyed, Johnny left the building.

His walk home was filled with thoughts about LaRusso. He really hadn’t cared about his former rival – at least not much, not even after he had seen his pretty face again. But then that woman made a big deal out of it, and LaRusso acted so strangely that it made Johnny feel all protective and shit.

He may be misfortune’s bitch, but John Lawrence could make stupid decisions all by himself. Choosing to dig into the life of Daniel – formerly LaRusso – Silver was a decision that could hardly be surpassed in its stupidity.

\---

Daniel could hear his husband’s rage in their villa from the moment he got out of the white Porsche. He should have known those little snitches at Silver Auto Group would immediately tell on him.

Taking a deep breath, he was more than calm enough to face Terry’s wrath.

Their home office was in shambles when he arrived on the third floor. Daniel stepped nonchalantly over the broken pieces and huffed in amusement; back when they were freshly married, he had been so afraid of his husband when he was in a mood. Nowadays, he didn’t even twitch. Instead, he leaned against the mahogany table, crossing his arms and ankles, and looked at Terry sitting on the ground between the remains of expensive art pieces and furniture. A mad smile twisted the man’s face as he glared up at Daniel, who only sighed and squatted down to brush some of the long hair in Terry’s face back behind his ear. “You done, darling?”

He wasn’t surprised when, seconds later, Terry tackled him and pushed him to the ground ripping his shirt in the process. Terry pressed his hand hard against his throat; Daniel just gave him another relaxed, nearly bored smile.

“You know you’re overreacting again, sweet husband?”

“Why did you hug that nobody? Why did you TOUCH him?!”

“That nobody was a high school acquaintance. Jealousy never suited you, by the way.”

Terry tightened his hand around Daniel’s throat . “Never meet him again. You are mine.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Who snitched on me? It wasn’t Maggy or Amanda. Anoush? …” Nothing. “Louie? …” A tiny twitch. “Fucking Louie.”

His head snaps to the left when Terry slaps him hard across the face. “You’ll fuck nobody besides me and whoever I chose to share you with. I’m going to kill everybody who touches you. You are mine.”

The madness in the growl should horrify Daniel, but he was too used to these tantrums. With another sigh, Daniel resigned himself to the fact: his husband won’t let this one go easily .

Instead of arguing, Daniel pressed up against him and pulled him down by his neck for a messy kiss. He watched with open eyes and kept licking the other man’s mouth till he relaxed. Calming Terry was now a priority. Daniel didn’t want to be responsible for his husband ruining or, worse, killing Johnny Lawrence.

That poor naïve man probably had no idea how much danger he was in, thanks to Daniel. Hence, it was his responsibility to keep it that way. Save him, like so many other things and people he had saved from his bellicose husband over the last few decades.

Terry finally relaxed, the perfect moment for Daniel to whisper, “I only thought of you, darling. This whole day inspecting the company, I only longed to be back in your arms.” Daniel rubbed himself against Terry’s leg, so the man could feel his erection. “My ass missed you, my dear husband .”

Daniel carefully removed the tight grip around his neck by prying his fingers away, one by one, and turned around beneath Terry to rub his ass against his husband’s front. “Please, mark me. That fool was a nobody, just a face in the crowd. But you- You are everything.”

Quickly, Terry pushed his trousers down below his ass. Daniel didn’t bother with underwear anymore. For nearly three decades, his morning and evening routine included stretching himself, unless told otherwise, and keeping himself ready for his husband’s cock.

How ashamed he had been the first year, how pathetic and weak, how unable to realize the power he had over one of the richest, mightiest beings alive.

Now he took the fingers pushing into his ass with ease. Real pleasure hummed through his body at the experience of being filled.

“Need you to fuck me good,” Daniel gasped. “Need your cum in me, marking me, making me whAAAAAAH-“ He shouts as his husband removed his fingers, shoved in hard, grasped his hair and fucked him with harsh unforgiving thrusts.

It had taken Daniel nearly two years to learn to love it. Now, decades later, his body was at a point where he only craved more. The sweet madness of pain and pleasure sizzled through his body, so he was barely aware of the door opening.

He vaguely registers Maggy’s Manolo Blahniks a few feet from them, but Terry used the grip in his hair to shove him forward, pressing his face against the Persian carpet.

Maggy’s voice was all business. “I wouldn’t interrupt if it weren’t important.”

Daniel moaned because Terry chose that moment to push in at a new angle hitting his prostate with every frantic thrust.

Maggy spoke calmly over Daniel’s desperate moans, “Kairo rejected your offer.”

“Then bribe some of them.”

“Already tried that. They wouldn’t budge.”

Terry slapped his ass. “Tighten up!” he hissed before addressing Maggy again. “Then threaten them, and if that’s not good enough, make some of those threats come true. I said to tighten up that ass!”

Daniel moaned even louder as his ass was slapped again and again.

“Very well, Master Silver, ” and with a quick, unemotional glance down, “Mr. Silver,” she nodded her respectful goodbye. Daniel weakly lifted some fingers in recognition. His other hand frantically worked his cock.

“Fuck!” Terry chose that moment to press in deep, and the feeling of cum flooding him made Daniel whimper as his own orgasm rolled over him.

While Daniel was still on the ground, Terry was already on the phone again, joking with some big shot in New York. When he ended the call, Daniel also stood and pulled his pants back up over his ass, ignoring the cum leaking out of him beneath his clothes.

Terry suddenly, passionately kissed him. “I’m sorry, doll. You know you are my precious wifey. I’d never harm you.”

Daniel bore more than one piece of evidence on his body that said otherwise, but he chose not to argue. Instead, he coolly replied, “Just don’t freak out over nothing again.”

The crooked smile on his husband’s lips told him that was not happening. “Come on, Danny. We both know you love it.” Terry pulled him closer by the necklace; the tag attached read ‘Terence Silver’s property’ – a birthday gift. “You love my undivided attention. Come here and kiss me.”

Daniel immediately pressed closer, kissed him hard and rubbed against him.

Terry whispered in his mouth, “I love you, Danny. You are my most precious possession. You are my partner, my bitch, MY husband.” Terry pulled Daniel’s left hand to his face and placed a soft kiss on his thick platinum wedding band . “Those three months I waited back then until you were nineteen and your mother finally realized how serious I was… those were the longest three months of my life.”

Daniel softly took Terry’s left hand in his right before returning the gesture, kissing his golden ring. At only nineteen, he had married the man for the sake of everyone he held dear. Terry had been the solution to all of his problems.

The man had made Mr. Miyagi’s shop thrive, had handled Barnes, had protected him from Kreese, and had brought unimaginable wealth into the LaRusso family. He had paid for Daniel’s knee surgery, had bought his mother a penthouse in Newark, seeing to it that she could fulfill her dream of becoming a painter, and had given Daniel every material thing he ever asked for. Thanks to Terry , he completed a college degree and had a private tutor support him through his doctorate in Philosophy, a path he chose in his early thirties out of the sheer boredom his life as a trophy husband brought with it.

The only thing he could complain about in his life was that it took Daniel nearly twenty years to convince Terry to give him some meaningful tasks besides shopping, warming his bed, and stroking his ego. That’s how he ended up as head of ‘Silver Auto Group’, probably the only division Terry owned that was one hundred percent fair business. Well, as fair a business as an automotive dealer group could be.

Next week would be their wedding anniversary – married for exactly thirty years. It was hard getting Terence Silver a gift; Daniel had given up getting him something special for birthdays or Christmases. But once a year he made an effort, gifting his sadistic husband something special, something he hinted at wanting at some point. His gifts have included getting a tattoo on the side of his right foot, letting Terry wield the tattoo machine; ordering his husband an array of hot young prostitutes they, mostly Terry, enjoyed all night; learning to play the piano in secret (the secret part had been more of an effort than it should have been) to sing his husband his favorite songs on demand; and letting Terry whip him with a bullwhip - that one had left scars on his back which Terry had insisted on removing with laser therapy.

Their ten- and twenty-year anniversaries were extraordinary memorable.

For their tenth anniversary, Daniel brought John Kreese into their bed, allowing both men to fuck him at once. This was a thing he always had harshly declined before, no matter how much Terry had whined.

For their twentieth anniversary, he let Terry brand the side of his right buttock. ‘Property of Terry Silver’ shone from his tanned skin now . Daniel still remembered the hot iron pressing into his flesh; the pain had been enough to make him pass out at the time.

This year, he finally would budge on the one thing he still was afraid of.

Daniel wasn’t entirely selfless, of course; he wanted something in return. Scratch that - he’d demand something in return. The one thing Terry would never be able to buy him is a cure for Daniel’s loneliness and emptiness.

Today, for the first time in years, he had felt genuine positive mental excitement. Seeing Johnny Lawrence woke old emotions and brought back a part of him he wasn’t aware he missed. For a minute he’d felt like the carefree boy he’d once been. He and Johnny had never been friends in high school, but maybe now…

Maggy, who was the closest person to a friend Daniel had, was after all still an employee.

Determined, Daniel kissed his husband again before looking deep into his eyes. “I want something for our upcoming anniversary.”

Terry chuckled, “Of course you do. What is it? Whose ass do you want me to spare?”

Usually, Daniel asked Terry to invest in something that benefits others. ‘Don’t fire [whoever].’ ‘Save […] company from bankruptcy.’ ‘If you love me, don’t put that waste dump next to a children’s hospital.’ Terry hardly ever said no to his demanding brat of a husband, even though he didn’t understand why any of that mattered to the beauty. This time, his request was for him and him alone.

“I want to have a friend.”

Silence.

“Don’t get me wrong, you are enough, Terry!”

“Why would you want someone else then?” The suspicion in his husband’s face made Daniel groan.

“You also have John to keep you company from time to time. And before you say anything, I wouldn’t let _my_ ‘friend’ fuck me for fun like you do.”

Terry grumbles, “Fine. But I get to investigate that ‘friend’ first . Who?”

“Johnny Lawrence, the man from today.”

Terry literally flipped the table, letting out a shout full of rage.

But Daniel doesn’t budge this time; instead, he plays his trump card. “I got you a German Shepherd for our anniversary night.”

Terry paced the room, madness seeping out of him. “What the fuck would I do with a dog?!”

“Not you. I will. ” Daniel let the suggestion hang in the air. He could see the little wheels in his husband’s brain turn.

Suddenly, Terry laughed out loud in delight, his mood shifted immediately . He lifted Daniel by his waist, spinning him around before pressing him against the window, kissing him desperately. “You’ll really do it?” The billionaire sounded like a child on Christmas. “Can I also use the restraints on you? Can I bring John? I’ll have to tell Maggy to handle all business during that time by herself. I’d go bankrupt before I miss even a second of this.” Terry started pacing. “And the dog you got…?”

“Big in every way, and trained. Trust me. I know what you like.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Good, good.” Terry kissed him again in a fit of euphoria. “Oh, Danny, you make me so happy! Can I film it? We’ll have to get your face done before that, though. Best if we do it today. I’ll fly in Dr. Hendriks.”

Daniel winced. He hated doing chemical peelings and plastic surgery. Still, as long as it was minor work , the benefits outweighed the bad. The first time he said yes to getting his lips filled, barely noticeably , he had saved the lives of thousands in a mine Terry was about to blow up.

Now he would do it for more selfish reasons. “You can do _all_ of that, my dear husband , IF I get what _I_ want. Fly in the doctor, get Kreese, film it, I don’t care. But I want a platonic friend to hang out with who’s not under your employ. AND you won’t inspect him or spy on us.”

Terry still was too excited about the prospect of his present. “Whatever you want, my sweet wife.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

But his husband was already on the phone, tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for whomever to pick up. “John! You’ll never guess what I’ll get next week. You definitely have to come by, I insist!”

Outsiders may think that their marriage is a match made in hell. It probably was. Still, the truly abominable part of their union, at least for Daniel, had been the first years after he’d said ‘yes.’

Back in the day his younger, stupid self really had been crushing hard on the dark, beautiful sensei. He had let himself get caught masturbating in the shower after training, and Terry showed him unimaginable pleasures but was a gentleman through and through, never wanting anything in return. Saying ‘yes’ to his proposal a few months later had been a given, all the more so after Terry put Barnes in the hospital, so Daniel didn’t have to fight that boy who made his flesh crawl.

Their wedding had been unbelievable, a dream come true. Daniel in a white suit, Terry in his black one, and thanks to the unlimited budget it still ranged in the top ten of all- time most expensive weddings .

Only Mr. Miyagi had been reserved until the end, always asking if this is what ‘Daniel-san’ truly wants.

On his wedding night, he wished he had listened to his old sensei. Terry took him for the first time, and although he tried to be careful, it had hurt. Daniel had begged him to take it slowly at one point, in vain.

During their first year they fought constantly and had daily shouting matches . They came to the point where Daniel threw a knife at Terry; his husband took him in front of the staff as punishment.

One time, Daniel ran away; after he was caught , the bodyguard responsible for him at the time was shot by Terry in front of him. He never tried to run again.

At the same time, Daniel was shown the world. Coming from nothing, the overload of wealth had been intoxicating. They enjoyed long vacations in the most beautiful parts of the world. Terry showered him with gifts, crying and begging him for forgiveness when his temper got the better of him.

Daniel was soon accustomed to Terry’s cock in his ass, and it didn’t take him too long after that to find pleasure in it. His husband in return made sure to nurture every masochistic streak he saw within Daniel.

Weirdly enough, close to their second anniversary, the moment Daniel gave in and stopped fighting his husband, they became equals to a degree. Terry still wielded most of the power in their relationship, but he would eat out of Daniel’s hand as soon as the younger man gave him even a tiny bit of what he wanted.

“Of course, John. See you soon.” Terry ended the call looking expectantly at Daniel, who snapped out of his reminiscence of the past, before clapping his hands together. “Well, John is definitely coming! Don’t look so prissy, Danny, it gives you wrinkles. John loves you.”

“Oh, no, darling. He loves only you.”

A smirk. “True.”

“So what do you wanna have done to my face?”

Rubbing the front of his trousers, Terry smiled. “Currently, I want to come on it. But a chemical peel and a hyaluronic treatment above your brows and your neck should be fine.”

Daniel huffed before going down on his knees. If he thought of golden locks and bright blue eyes, it was entirely Daniel’s business.

\---

Across town, in Reseda, Johnny sneezed hard, spilling most of his beer and cursing under his breath. Misfortune not once seemed to give him a break , he sometimes thought that bitch had never business elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is intended as a one-shot.


End file.
